I Still Believe
by kariuchiha19
Summary: Sasori has lost his muse. He hasn't been able to create anything since he graduated two years ago. Though Kakuzu and Hidan have a plan for that...Sasodei. Rated for first lemon. Don't like don't read. One-shot


I Know I should be writing the next chappie of Weapons…but I got this in my head and it WON'TLEAVE ME ALONE! SHOO! SHOO! *sigh* I have to type it or else it'll eat me up inside! I blame the song…

Dei: Kari-chan, calm down un! The faster you get this done, the faster you can get to your other fics!

…True…fine. Sasori? Will you?

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else already owned. Like the song.

SO, here's another one shot! And….well, this is gonna be my first lemon so yeah…Welcome to I Still Believe! I know, corny title. XD.

**I Still Believe**

Sasori sighed in frustration as he drowned another shot. "Hit me again Kakuzu." He told the owner of the club, and his good friend. Kakuzu poured him another shot of hard liquor, "You drunk yet?" he asked. Sasori shook his head, "I only had three." He laid his head on the bar and sighed again. Kakuzu looked at his friend and raised a brow, "What happened this time Sasori?" he asked. "Nothing in my life is going good Kakuzu. I haven't had a muse for anything artistic in the past two years, I'm low on cash, and I feel fucking empty inside." Sasori drowned the shot and sighed, "I haven't felt at ease since we graduated from high school…" Kakuzu smirked, "Lost your muse, feeling empty? For two years?" he said.

Sasori nodded as he moved his gaze to the ceiling. He used to make amazing paintings and sculptures. He had graduated with high expectations, everyone thought he was gonna be famous in less than a year. Unfortunately, he had lost any muse he had. He couldn't even remember what had given him inspiration back in school in the first place! It was highly frustrating. He had tried to remember, to see if he could bring back that inspiration and create something beautiful. But all he could see were a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes, and that wasn't enough to create a masterpiece.

What was it that he had back then that he didn't have now?

He looked back at Kakuzu to see a smirk on his face. "What?" he asked. "Nothing. I just think that today might be the day you get your muse back." Replied the brunette as he glanced at the stage in the back of the club. Sasori raised a crimson brow at his friend, "Well, I pray that you're right Kakuzu. If not, I'm in some serious shit." Sasori laid his head back on the bar table and sighed as Kakuzu's lover went on stage to introduce whichever singer Kakuzu had hired for the night.

Hidan laughed, "Ok, we have a very special singer, and he's only gonna sing one song before the band comes on!" There were some protests from the audience and Hidan chuckled, "I know, I know, that isn't fair! What if you like him, right? Well, he's just hoping to get his message out to a very special someone. So stop fucking complaining! Here he is! Katsu Deidara!" Hidan jumped off the stage and the club fell into darkness.

Kakuzu tried to get Sasori to look at the stage by nudging him, to no avail. The music started and Sasori just stared at the empty glass in his hands, drowning in his own misery.

At least until a voice rang through the club.

"_You look in my eyes, and I get emotional inside. I know it's crazy but you still can touch my heart." _ Sasori's eyes widened. That voice. It seemed so familiar. _"And after all this time you'd think that I, I wouldn't feel the same. But time melted to nothing and nothing's changed."_

Sasori turned, looking up at the stage to see who was under the spotlight. He saw a blonde, around his age, standing at the microphone. His long golden locks fell to his lower back and he stared out at the crowd with amazing sapphire blue eyes. He seemed so oddly familiar. As if Sasori had seen him before.

"_I still believe Someday you and me will find ourselves in love again. I had a dream someday you and me will find ourselves in love again."_ Sasori stared in awe at the potential angel before him. The boy was perfect; beautiful milky skin, slim, slightly feminine figure, that golden hair. And those eyes. They looked just like the ones from his memory.

"_Each day of my life I'm filled with all the joy I could find. You know that I am not the desperate type. If there's one spark of hope left in my grasp I hold it with both hands." _Those beautiful eyes suddenly locked with Sasori's chocolate brown ones. A genuine smile graced the blonde's lips as he stared into Sasori's eyes. _"It's worth the risk of learning to have a second chance."_

"Deidara look familiar Sasori?" Sasori nodded, not wanting to pry his gaze from the angel singing before him. "You know who he is?" Sasori shook his head. Yeah the blonde seemed familiar, but Sasori couldn't think of where he had seen him before.

"_No, no no no no no. I need you baby._" Kakuzu sighed, "You really don't remember him? I blame the stress. After all, he was what made you the artist you were back in the day." Sasori turned to Kakuzu in shock, "Wait, what did you say?"

" _I still believe that we can be together. If we believe that true love never has to end. Then we must know that we will love again."_ Hidan sat at the bar next to Sasori, "So, Deidara ring any bells Sasori?" he asked with a smirk. Sasori, turning back to the blonde at the stage, blinked. What made him an artist? His muse? He tried to think back.

"_I still believe someday you and me will find ourselves in love again. I had a dream someday you and me will find ourselves in love again."_ Deidara looked into Sasori's eyes again and smiled, "Hello Sasori-no-danna." He said as the music stopped. That was all it took.

Visions started to flood Sasori's mind.

_**Sasori was sitting alone under the tree in the back of the school yard. His favorite spot to be alone. Though…he knew he wouldn't be alone for long. "Sasori-no-danna!" Sasori smiled as the call rang through the air. He looked up at his boyfriend. "Hey Dei-chan." Deidara smiled brightly at the redhead as he sat right next to him, leaning his head on his danna's shoulder. "What cha doing un?" he asked, the vision of innocence. Sasori put his pencil down and took one of Deidara's hands in his own, "A sketch." He said. "Oh, can I see?" asked the blonde in excitement. Sasori chuckled and brought Deidara's hand up, kissing his knuckles lightly. "Of course. It was inspired by you after all. Just like anything I do."**_

_**Sasori handed the sketch book over to Deidara and the blonde took it eagerly. He looked at the simple sketch of an angel and smiled. He handed back the book and laid his head in Sasori's lap, a content smile on his face. "Still think of me as your angel?" he asked. Sasori ran a hand through Deidara's long golden locks and chuckled, "You did save me from myself. And you gave me purpose. No normal person could have done that." Sasori explained as he leaned down to capture Deidara's lips in a passionate kiss. "Save you from yourself un?" asked Deidara, not understanding what Sasori meant. Sasori gazed into those sapphire eyes before explaining, "I was lost. I was miserable. I had no one. I can say that I was close to suicidal. My life was not what I wanted it to be. My parents are dead. Killed in a robbery at a store. I had no friends. No one dared to come close to me since I lashed out at anyone that did. **_

"_**Life was my own living hell. And it was only so due to the fact that I made it that way. The fact that I pushed everyone away." Sasori looked up at the clear blue sky, "And then you came running through the front door." Sasori chuckled at the memory of Deidara coming into his once empty house thinking it was his own. He had apologized twenty times before Sasori had silenced him by asking if he wanted something to drink. Deidara had been shocked. Being the new kid, he had heard that Sasori was a cruel person that wanted to be left alone.**_

_**But after that, Deidara realized that he and the redhead were the same. They were just lonely. Deidara's parents had been killed in a car accident.. He had felt just as alone as Sasori. But no more. He had worked to get Sasori to let him into his heart, make him feel content with his life.**_

_**Deidara had been the one to show Sasori just how good of an artist he was.**_

_**He had become the inspiration Sasori needed, the medicine to his broken heart and mind. And though it had taken Sasori a while to warm up to him, he now knew that he loved Deidara. "You are my angel Dei-chan. And I'm so happy you came through my door." He said as he looked down at the blonde with a smile. Deidara smiled up at him, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight…**_

Sasori watched as Deidara stepped down from the stage and slowly made his way to him…

"_**Are you sure un?" Sasori looked into the sad blue eyes of his lover. "Yes. I need some time to myself Dei. I need to see how much I can do on my own." He lightly stroked Deidara's cheek, "Please understand." Deidara nodded, a sad smile appearing on his lips, "I understand danna. You want to see how you do in a different place, and you want to see how you do without me around. You're testing yourself un." Sasori nodded, "Thank you Dei." He kissed him gently, "Maybe one day we can be together again." He whispered. Deidara smiled, "Not maybe. I'll always be waiting Sasori-no-danna." Sasori turned, picking up the small travel bag he had packed and walked out the door. As he pulled it shut, he heard a very faint, "I love you danna…be safe."…**_

And that was when everything went downhill. After that, Sasori couldn't seem to find any inspiration in anything. Without inspiration, he couldn't create his art. Without his art, he couldn't make any money.

And without Deidara, his heart felt empty.

How could he not realize that? How could he have forgotten about Deidara? "Well?" Sasori was torn out of his thoughts when Deidara's voice rang, "Are you just gonna stand there in disbelief or do I get a kiss after two years un?" Sasori blinked, and tears welled in his eyes. He pulled Deidara to him, kissing him with passion. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and kissed back eagerly. When Sasori swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, Deidara didn't hesitate in opening up for him, moaning at the taste of his danna. Sasori rubbed their tongues together and Deidara sighed. How he had missed Sasori. As Sasori had asked him, he let the redhead go. But it tore him apart as he waited. Deidara himself had sold his own works of art to museums and aristocrats interested in them.

A few days earlier, he had run into Hidan and Kakuzu…

_**Deidara blinked as he turned to look at the albino and brunette sitting in a Baskin Robins. "Hidan? Kakuzu?" he smiled as he stepped inside to say hi. "Deidara! Long time no see!" exclaimed Hidan. Deidara chuckled as Kakuzu smacked Hidan upside the head, "Not so loud. We're in public." Deidara sat in an empty seat and said, "Long time…two years right un? Ever since we graduated…" Deidara looked down at his hands, deep in thought."How you been blondie?" asked Kakuzu, earning a glare from Deidara. He knew that Deidara hated that nickname. Kakuzu chuckled, "Sorry, I meant, how you been Dei?" **_

_**Deidara's glare faded and he shrugged, "All right I guess." He said. "Only all right?" asked Hidan in disbelief, "I hear you're the budding new prodigy of the fucking art world!" Deidara shrugged again, "Well, if you were asking about my art, then great un. I've got paintings in three different museums and sculptures in four. Five paintings were sold at auctions." He let his gaze drop to his hands again and his voice dropped to a whisper, "But if you're asking about me personally…I feel depressed un." Hidan and Kakuzu glanced at each other. "Why's that?" asked the brunette. Deidara chuckled, "It should be obvious. I miss Sasori un." Hidan nodded, "You two haven't seen each other since that summer right?" Deidara nodded slowly. **_

_**Hidan smirked as a thought hit him. "Well, you're not the only one that's depressed Dei." Deidara looked up, "What do you mean?" "Well, Sasori's in a slump. He's lost his muse, along with most of his money. He says he's empty inside. And he's all stressed out." Hidan placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder, "I think his angel needs to save him again." Deidara got a hopeful spark in his eyes…**_

Deidara was pulled out of his thoughts when Sasori pulled away. "God Deidara, I've missed you so much." He whispered in Deidara's ear. Deidara shuddered at the sensation of Sasori's breath on his ear. Deidara pulled Sasori closer to him, "I've missed you too danna." He said honestly. Sasori pulled away from Deidara, "Let's head somewhere more private. I want to talk to you without distractions." He said as the band started to play up on stage. Deidara smiled at Sasori and nodded. Sasori grabbed Deidara by the arm and led him out of the club…

"Wow, Kakuzu wasn't kidding. You have been pretty depressed un." muttered Deidara as he looked around the small one bedroom apartment Sasori lived in. It was a complete mess! Puppets were carelessly thrown everywhere as well as ruined paintings, broken sculptures, and clothes. Paint was all over the floor and clay was all over the walls. Deidara looked at Sasori who looked away in embarrassment. Deidara chuckled, "Well, it's nothing I can't help with un." As Deidara went to grab one of the paintings Sasori grabbed his arm. Deidara turned as the redhead spoke, "I didn't bring you here to clean Dei." He said as he pulled the blonde into the room. Surprisingly, the bedroom wasn't messy, it was neat, and orderly…just like Deidara knew Sasori to keep his things.

Sasori pulled Deidara to the bed and sat down. "What's wrong Sasori-no-danna?" asked the blonde as he looked into Sasori's chocolate brown eyes. Sasori just stared at the blonde, taking in the sight of his angel. "Danna?" Deidara looked at the redhead in concern. He just seemed so deep in thought… Sasori smiled, "I'm glad to have you back in my sight Dei-chan." He said, gently kissing the blonde's forehead. Deidara smiled, "Of course danna! I told you I would always wait for you un!" he exclaimed happily. Sasori smiled, and then ran a hand through Deidara's golden locks.

"I made a mistake…" he whispered, "I should've never left you. My life is meaningless without you Deidara." Deidara stared at Sasori with wide eyes, "W-what?" he asked. Sasori smiled and pulled Deidara into a chaste kiss. "When I'm not around you, my life turns into a living hell. It's taught me one thing." He slipped his hand under Deidara's shirt, teasingly stroking his side, "I love you way too much Deidara." Deidara gasped at the sensation of Sasori's hand stroking his side. "I l-love you too danna." He said. Sasori chuckled as he pinched Deidara's nipple, making the blonde moan in pleasure. "Danna~."

Sasori chuckled as he pulled Deidara's shirt off, immediately attacking his neck, sucking and licking at it. Deidara moaned and tangled is fingers into his danna's crimson hair. Sasori continued to pinch Deidara's nipple, moving his mouth lower to wrap around the neglected one. Deidara gasped, tugging at Sasori's hair, "More, please danna." He managed to gasp out. Sasori moved down, leaving butterfly kisses along Deidara's abdomen. He paused a moment to dip his tongue into the blonde's belly button and reached the brim of his pants.

Sasori glanced up at Deidara.

"Please don't stop danna." Whispered his lover as he stared at him with those amazing, lust filled sapphire eyes. Sasori smiled as he yanked off Deidara's pants and boxers in one motion. Deidara gasped as cold air brushed over him. Sasori chuckled sadistically before licking the tip of Deidara's member. "S-Sasori!" gasped Deidara, pulling at Sasori's hair again.

Sasori chuckled, blowing a cool breath across the pulsating organ before taking it into his mouth. Deidara cried out, his hips bucking on instinct. Sasori placed a hand on the blonde's hips, not wanting the blonde to choke him.

Deidara was lost in ecstasy. He moaned as Sasori swirled his tongue around him. He didn't know how much more he could take. Sasori started to hum as he bobbed his head up and down causing Deidara to cry out again. "Sasori! I'm gonna-AHH!" Deidara came in a moment of white hot pleasure into Sasori's mouth. The red head swallowed it all lovingly as he pulled away.

He made his way back up Deidara's body, being sure to leave a few love marks along the way. Deidara lay on the bed, a deep blush staining his cheeks as he panted, staring up at Sasori with clouded blue eyes.

Sasori smirked before crashing his lips onto Deidara's. Sasori moaned as Deidara stroked his member. Deidara lightly touched him teasingly. He loved teasing just as much as Sasori.

Unfortunately, Sasori was growing impatient. He grabbed hold of Deidara's wrist and pulled it away. He pulled his face away from Deidara's, placing three fingers at his mouth. "Suck." He ordered. Deidara took the digits into his mouth, sucking on them as seductively as he could. Sasori let out a moan as he watched his precious angel suck on his finger. He averted his gaze. The blonde was just too hot for his own good.

Deidara watched as Sasori turned away, smirking inwardly. He was so happy to be here with him. It had been way too long since he had seen Sasori, way too long. When Kakuzu had told him about Sasori being depressed, Deidara knew that he couldn't just sit around anymore. He had to see his danna, and soon. He didn't think Sasori would be the suicidal type, but one could never be too careful with the one they loved, right?

Deidara was torn from his thoughts as Sasori pulled his fingers away from his mouth. "You ready Dei-chan?" he asked as he moved those fingers to Deidara's entrance. Deidara nodded, pulling Sasori into another kiss. He wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist as said redhead slid one finger into him. Deidara tensed at the intrusive feeling as Sasori slid the finger in and out of him. "Shh. Relax love." Whispered Sasori as he nibbled on Deidara's ear.

After Sasori felt Deidara relax a bit, he added the second finger, causing Deidara to tense again. Sasori started to scissor his fingers and Deidara grunted in pain. Sasori kissed and sucked at his neck, trying to distract his lover from the pain. Soon the redhead added the third finger, Deidara gasping at the feeling. Sasori continued to scissor and stretch Deidara, searching for that special spot inside of him.

Deidara suddenly arched off of the bed, crying out loudly, "SASORI-NO-DANNA!"

Sasori smirked and thrust his fingers into that spot once more, "There Dei-chan?" he purred. Deidara moaned in pleasure, "Oh yes! Please! Un~!" Sasori gave Deidara's prostate a few more jabs before removing his fingers. He pulled his beloved angel into his lap and positioned himself, pushing himself in slowly. Deidara gasped and moaned, digging his nails into Sasori's back. Sasori growled at the sensation. "S-Sasori~. F-faster~." Moaned Deidara.

That was all Sasori need to hear. He pulled out to the tip before ramming back into the blonde, causing Deidara to cry out in pleasure. He created a steady rhythm, pounding into Deidara. Said blonde couldn't think straight anymore. He was in paradise. He felt Sasori hit that bundle of nerves deep inside of him and screamed, "DANNA! HARDER!" Sasori lost all control, thrusting instinctually into the wonderful heat, going deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Sasori could feel his climax approaching, but no way in hell was he finishing before Deidara. He grabbed the blonde's neglected member and started pumping him in time with his thrust. Deidara screamed even louder, if possible, (which it probably is considering how loud the blonde is) and clawed Sasori's back. "OH GOD SASORI!" he screamed as he came all over both of their stomachs. 

Sasori gave a few more desperate thrusts as the tight walls clamped down on him. With a shuddering moan he came deep inside of Deidara causing the blonde to moan as he felt his danna's essence fill him up. Sasori collapsed on Deidara.

They stayed that way for a while, both gasping for breath. Eventually, Sasori pulled out of the blonde, lying down next to him. Deidara snuggle into Sasori's chest as the redhead pulled the blanket over them both. "I've missed you Sasori-no-danna un." he said as he kissed the redhead on the lips. Sasori smiled, running a hand through the golden locks he loved so much, "I've missed you too Dei. I'm so glad you were able to find me." He gently kissed Deidara's forehead as the blonde wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Soon, Sasori could hear Deidara snoring softly as he entered a world of dreams. Sasori smiled, pulling his angel closer before drifting to sleep with him…

~Three months later~

Kakuzu handed a drink to one of his customers as Hidan walked over. "What's up love?" he asked the Jashinist as he looked up at him. Hidan smirked, "Look who's on the dance floor after not showing his face for three fucking months." He said, pointing to the middle of the club. Kakuzu's gaze followed the direction of Hidan's finger and he smirked.

There was Sasori dancing with Deidara, a bright smile on his face as he watched the blonde. "Looks like those two aren't gonna be separated anytime soon." He said as the music stopped and the couple made their way to the bar. "Hey Hidan, hey Kakuzu un!" called Deidara cheerfully. Sasori chuckled as the blonde pulled him to sit at the bar. Kakuzu laughed, "Deidara has some power, doesn't he Hidan?" Hidan nodded, "Yup! No one but the blonde can get that redhead onto the dance floor." Sasori shrugged, "Don't wanna dance with anyone else." He put an arm around Deidara's waist, "Just Deidara." Deidara giggled, kissing Sasori on the cheek, "Good, because I don't want you dancing with anyone else. You're MY danna un."

Sasori grinned, "I love it when my Dei-chan gets all possessive. Just means I'm doing my job right." The four laughed and Kakuzu asked, "So how's it going redhead? Haven't seen you lately." Deidara grinned, "That's cause I got him to move outta his small apartment and into my house un!" "I didn't know you had a house Deidara." Deidara rolled his eyes at Hidan, "Of course un! I'm a famous artist! And no famous artist should be in a rundown apartment! So I got Danna outta there and-" "And I got my muse back." Finished the scorpion, kissing Deidara on the lips.

Kakuzu and Hidan smiled, happy to see the two back together as it should be. Kakuzu looked at Hidan. It still amazed him how the Jashinist just happened to want to go to Baskin Robins that day. Hidan rarely wanted ice-cream. Kakuzu also thought it strange that Hidan just happened to tell Deidara about how depressed Sasori was. And how Hidan just happened to remember that the band was gonna be late that Saturday night and they needed someone to fill the space. Hidan may act like he didn't care, but Kakuzu knew Hidan had planned this all to get the two artist back together.

Deidara laid his head on Sasori's shoulder when the two parted, a content smile on his face as Sasori ran a hand through his long hair.

He was glad Hidan had called him and told him all about how to get back with Sasori…

(A/n) Yup. Hidan and Deidara had it all planned out. XD. Well, I'm proud of myself to say the least. I didn't chicken out on this! I was actually able to write the whole thing and put it up! I hope you guys like it, I just wanna see if I am able to write this stuff. If you like it, I'll probably start putting some in my fics. R&R! Flames to be used on haters of Yaoi!


End file.
